Denora
Denora is likely the inspiration for Denora Desade. Stories 1 Fishy *Rated: PG *Contents: Trans, Rom, Ev *Summary: Denora demonstrates her power to her boyfriend Wallace. denorastory1.jpg|Wallace massaged Denora's shoulders softly he had never in his life meet such a strong and freespirited woman. His hands moved softly on her shoulders and neck, she relaxed and smiled her face in perfect relaxation. "So Denora, tell me more about this magic thing?". He whispered into her ear. "I would dear, but you'll never understand, magic is like PMS, men can never really comprehend it", her voice was sweet yet sarcastic and both laughed at her words. He blew into here ear. "Come on, show me ?", he saw her pale skin blush and Denora held out a hand. "Well since you asked so nice." thumdenorastory2.gif|Wallace felt a pain in his arms and legs as Denora's breathing relaxed. His eyes started to blur and he could not breath. He looked and saw his arms and legs liquefy and snake like thread into Denora's open hand. "First we have to take away your form", laughed Denora. Her very will destroyed the laws of physics and biology. thumdenorastory3.gif|Denora focused on the twisting liquefied form of Wallace. She knew he was something more than protoplasm and molecules, sentient, but with no real senses or thoughts now. Her mind separated soul from form and held it all in check as easy as others blink or take breaths. thumdenorastory4.gif|Wallace felt his form shift and separate. His blindness started to shift and feel again and he could see once more and felt a mouth reforming. As his brain was recreated his thoughts became clearer. Denora separated a small part of the body and formed it into a glass and water. thumdenorastory5.gif|The other part, the part she placed the soul into, became a beautiful fish. Wallace looked up through the war, instinctyle breathing air. He tried to speak but could not and saw Denora's wicked glare. "There you go dear, a touch of magic for you." tumdenorastory6.gif|"I think a week or so as a fish will teach you a lesson . How to respect the power I have over you. You will learn that to those like me you are little more than clay." 2 Gardner or Home Gardning *Rated: PG *Contents: Trans, Ev *Summary: When Sue, her snobby sister-in-law-to-be mouths off at Denora, she teaches her her bite is worse than her bark. thumdestory1.jpg|Denora looked at Sue and tried to ignore "So Donna, what do you think of my home", she was showing of the large mansion and Denora was unimpressed "Its Denora", returned the redhead. "Donna, Denora, whats the diffrence", Sue pointed out the antiques as they watched, trating Denora like a simpleton. "This living is so big you could grow a tree in it", Sue waved her arms wide then looked at her future sister in law. Denora looked back, mischeif in her eyes. thumdestory2.jpg| "Tree, really?", Denora casually gestured at Sue, her finger shooting green lighting. A Smell of ozone and moss filled the room as sue was struck to her surprise. "Lets see, hissed Denora thumdestory3.jpg| As Denora looked upon her work, sue's hair fello out and her skin turnned green, leaves started grow as limbs thinned thumdestory4.jpg|Sues eyes gre drey and bulged as more leaves appeared to her horror each one marked by a pin prick., Her dress was starting to soak into her plant like flesh. thumdestory5.jpg| As Denora watched the body streched and elongated, feet took root and arms raised. thumdestory6.jpg|More leaves, more pain until only human thought remained of her body. she cried sap thumdestory7.jpg| Her flesh turned bark as brancs erupted up like a impaling spike in her body, the pain was endless. thumdestory8.jpg|Then came the warmt of the sun and a peace. Denora watched "Well your right a tree will fit in her", she laughed. See also *Claudia (probably daughter) Category:Shrinking Sorceresses